Young
by HannahLR09
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were only 13, when an event took place in there relationship that shook their world. They're nineteen now and want to see how everything is going from the event that happened six years ago. See how Troy and Gabriella can make everything work.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Troy were only 13, when an event took place in there relationship that shook their world. They're nineteen now and want to see how everything is going from the event that happened six years ago. See how Troy and Gabriella can make everything work.

I walked into my house that I shared with my boyfriend Troy Bolton, in a bad mood. I set my bag and keys down on the little round table we had in the hallway and then stepped into room living area, where Troy was sat on his laptop.

"Hey baby, how was your day of job hunting?" He asked me as he looked up and watched me sit down in the chair opposite him.

"Bad. No where that interested me was hiring or was willing to take on a nineteen year old girl." I groaned.

"It's ok baby, you'll find something."

"Troy we need the money, we can't live off your parents forever."

"Brie, we've got the money I get from the cafe, I'll ask to see if I can work extra shifts."

"No Troy! You can't do that and go to collage, you'll get to stressed." I exclaimed as I pointed out the facts to him.

He then put his laptop down and moved to kneel in front of me, whilst resting his hands on my knees.

"Brie, I'll be fine, your right we need the money. You'll find a job soon, and don't forget I'm not the only one in collage."

I then sighed and rested my hands on his.

"I love you Troy."

He then smiled. "I love you too."

Troy then knelt up and kissed me when something was posted through the letter box and Troy got up to go get whatever it was. Whilst he was gone I got up and looked at his laptop see what he was doing and he was writing a paper on diagnosing a patient. You see Troy was in collage to be a doctor, he wanted to be a basketball player but he had an accident on court which caused him to damage his knee, meaning he couldn't play any more. Whilst he was training to be a doctor I was training to be a teacher.

I set Troy's laptop back down as he came in back in with a smile on his face. "I think I've found your job baby." He then handed me a leaflet and I read it.

'Nanny wanted. A young woman to look after a five soon to be six year old girl.'

This would be perfect. A job looking after a young child. A child the same age Molly is now.

what you think? Who's Molly? I know it's short but chapters will get longer. Please review and give me your views and if you like it I'll post more soon.

HannahLR09 xxx


	2. Chapter 2

As I continued to read the leaflet I continued to think of Molly, and soon enough tears were running down my face.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Troy asked me and I dropped the leaflet and cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

"I miss her so much Troy, I wish she was here with us." I cried and he ran his hand over my hair.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"What do you think I'm talking about Troy? I'm talking about Molly."

He then sighed and cupped my face.

"Baby I know you miss her, god I miss her."

"We shouldn't of let her go Troy, we should of held onto her and not let that woman take her."

"I know Gabi I know, we tried but it was to late."

"She's turning six this year." I whispered as I hid my face in the crook of his neck and I felt him smile against my shoulder.

"I know, but Gabi, no matter what she's always going to be our little girl." I then took a deep breath and calmed down, and once I stepped back from him he kissed me and wiped my tears away.

"What do you think about the leaflet then?" He asked me.

"I'm going to go for it. It's worth a shot, I don't want you to have to work all the time." He then smiled.

"Baby, I don't mind."

"No but I do Troy."

He then nodded and went back to his work whilst I picked up the leaflet and then rung the number attached. After a couple rings someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my names Gabriella Montez and I'm ringing about the nanny advertisement."

"Oh right, well in that case come round mine tomorrow morning for an interview."

"Of course." I then got a piece of paper and a pen ready to write down the address, and once I was told I thanked her and hung up.

"All sorted?" Troy asked me as I put everything down.

"Yep, got to go to an interview tomorrow."

"You'll do great, you always do."

For the rest of the day we spent it together doing homework and just chilling.

"You'll do great." Troy told me as we sat over breakfast.

"I hope so." I muttered as I took a bite of toast and once my mouth was empty I asked him.

"When's your first class today?"

"Twelve, then I have a lecture." He informed me and I nodded.

"Ok, so I shouldn't expect you to be here when I get back then?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sorry, but I'll be asking how it went as soon as I get home." I then smiled at him.

"And I'll give you every detail, maybe we'll be celebrating tonight." I said and then I lent over and kissed him.

"Maybe we will."

As I knocked on the door of the house I took a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about, it was just an interview. I chanted in my mind as the door was opened and there stood a woman with long dark hair and grey eyes. She looked in her mid thirties but rather tired.

"Yes?" She asked me with rudeness.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She then nodded.

"Oh yes, right well come in." She then ushered me in and pretty much slammed the door behind me which caused me to jump.

"Come through." She told me and then led me into the living area where a little girl sat playing.

"Molly, say hello." The woman told her and Molly shyly looked up.

"Hi." She then looked back down before I got a look at her.

"Right anyway, I'm Jenni, Molly's mother." She told me as she ushered me to sit down on the couch as she sat on the one opposite.

"Nice to meet you Jenni."

"Yeh, whatever, listen will you be able to watch her from seven till late on weekdays and then watch her over the weekend, you'll stay in the spare room here, and I'll need you to be on call incase..." She stopped to think, like to think of a good excuse.

"Incase I get called to work." She finished.

"Of course, I can do that, but I am in collage."

"Right well, that's a problem but I'll pay you $350 a week and then an extra hundred on weekends if I need you."

"That's fine, I'm sure I can take night classes or online classes."

"Ok, well will you be able to start straight away?" She asked me.

"Sure." She then sighed with relief and smiled.

"Molly. Come meet Ga..."

"Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi." I told her.

"Right, Molly come meet Gabriella." Jenni told Molly and then the little girl got up and walked over to me with a shy smile on her face.

"Hello Gabi, I'm Molly." I then smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Molly, how old are you?" I asked her.

"Five." She answered whilst holding up her hand to show me five.

"Wow, your a big girl aren't you?" She then smiled and came closer to me as he bright blue eyes sparkled. Her eyes reminded me of Troy, Molly's eyes were just like Troy's and her mid back length brown hair.

"Yeah! I'm six soon."

"Well, your soon going to be a lady." She then nodded.

"It seems you two are getting on really well, you've got the job Gabriella." Jenni told me and I smiled.

"Thank you." She then handed me a piece of paper with phone numbers on and Molly's schedule.

"I'll need your cell and home number incase there's an emergency." I then wrote down my cell and home numbers and handed it to her.

"Wonderful, seven tomorrow morning." Jenni told me and I nodded as I waved to Molly.

"Bye Molly, I'll see you tomorrow." Molly then waved to me.

"Bye bye Gabi, see you tomorrow."

I then got up and Jenni showed me out. Instead of going straight home I went to the spa to celebrate getting the job. As I got my nails done I thought about little Molly, she seems like such a cute adorable kid, with her blue eyes that's seemed so innocent. Just thinking about little Molly made me think of what mine and Troy's Molly looks like now.

All the way home I thought about my new job and how I was going to manage that and collage, especially with me being on call on weekends.

Later that afternoon I was sat working through applications to online classes when I heard the front door open.

"Babe? You home?" Troy shouted through the house.

"In here." I shouted back and then Troy walked in and dumped his bag on the floor and then sat next to me and looked at my laptop screen.

"Online classes?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, online classes." I confirmed.

"How'd the interview go?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Good, I got it, I start tomorrow." He then kissed my head.

"Congratulations baby, that's fantastic." I then smiled.

"Yep, that's why I'm applying for online classes, because the work hours make it impossible for me to attend class." He then sighed.

"I don't want you stressing out baby girl." I then smiled.

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you Gabi, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

I then put my laptop down on the table and faced him. I then cupped his face and kissed him and he kissed me back as the kiss got more heated. I ran my hands up under his t-shirt and across his torso.

"We should take this upstairs." He murmured against my lips and I smiled, which led to him picking me up and carrying me up the stairs and into our room and onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at five past six the next morning, and as I rubbed my eyes and the clock became easier to read I jumped out of bed causing Troy to stir.

"Where's the fire baby?" He asked in a tired voice.

"I need to get ready and get to work, I can't be late on my first day." I answered as I pulled open my closet and got out a pair of skinny jeans and a red 3/4 length sleeved T-shirt and my trainers.

"Calm down Gabi, before you get stressed before you even get there." He told me and I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I will. I'm going to go grab a shower." I then placed my clothes on my chest of draws and then walked into the bathroom for my shower.

Once I was showered, I dried off and then hair dried my hair. I quietly walked into the bedroom as Troy had fallen back asleep. I quickly got dressed and then rushed downstairs for a quick breakfast and a coffee. Once I had eaten and was ready I grabbed my bag, keys and jacket and then made it out of the house and into my car to drive to work.

I was just about to knock on the front door when it opened for me to revel Jenni stood there.

"I'm glad your here, Molly's still asleep but she'll most likely wake up in an hour, you've got her schedule." She told me as she grabbed her bag and pushed past me.

"Wait." I called to her and she stopped and faced me, and then threw me a key.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Key to the house, you'll need it." She then got in her car an drove away without another look and I sighed and walked into the house.

I shut the door and then dumped my bag and coat on the couch as I wondered around. After I set the coffee machine I walked up the stairs to check out which room was Molly's. It wasn't hard to find as at the end of the hallway there was a white door with stickers, pictures and the name Molly written in letters over it. I quietly then approached the door and opened it slowly and peered inside to find an all pink room with a few toys over the floor but not many.

I stepped inside to see Molly sleeping in her bed cuddling a cuddly bear. Her face all peaceful as she breathed in and out. Her hair slightly covering her face as she slept. I smiled as I watched her and then my smile faded as I thought of my daughter this young girls age, who is sleeping in someone else's home being brought up as there's not ours.

I took a deep breath and sighed to clear my mind of my daughter and I turned to leave Molly to sleep when she stirred and turned to face me.

"Mommy?" She asked in a cute tired voice.

"No Molly, it's Gabi, remember from yesterday?" I asked her as she sat up.

"Hi Gabi." I then moved and sat next to her on her bed.

"Hi Molly, so what are we going to do today?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked me.

"Sure we can, but only if the weather is good."

"Ok." She then sighed.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"Has Mommy gone again?" I then wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes she's gone out sweetie, does she do this a lot?" I asked her as she cuddled into me and I felt her nod.

"All the time, does she not love me?"

"Of course she loves you Molly, she's your Mom." Molly then sighed.

"But Mommy doesn't have blue eyes and she says I don't have a Daddy."

"You do have a daddy Molly, everyone has a daddy." She then nodded.

"Ok, how about we get you dressed then we can have breakfast."

"Cool." I then helped Molly get dressed and then she led me down the stairs for breakfast.

At half eleven I was sat colouring with Molly when my cell started ringing.

"I'll get it for you Gabi." Molly told me as she jumped up and picked up my iPhone from the table in the middle of the living area.

"Gabi, it's a boy, he has blue eyes like me." Molly announced as she held it out to me and I smiled as I took it.

"Thank you Molly." I then answered it and put it to my ear.

"Hey Troy." I greeted.  
"Hey babe. How's your first day going?" He asked.  
"It's good, we've been colouring and we're going to the park in a bit."  
"Oh right, sounds fun, we'll I rung to say I'm going round Chad's tonight."  
"Ok, so I shouldn't expect you home when I get back."  
"I don't know, that's why I rung just to warn you incase I'm not there." Molly then started pulling on my arm.  
"Ok Troy, well I've got to go, I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, love you."  
"I love you too."

I then put my phone in my pocket and faced Molly.

"Right, shall we get ready for the park?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yay!" She then ran around collecting her jacket and shoes and I packed up her little rucksack and then my bag.

"You ready?" I asked Molly as she started jumping up and down.

"Yep!"

"Ok then." I then offered her my hand and she took it.

We spent an hour and a half playing in the park. I watched as Molly had her last go on the slide when my cell started ringing. I got it out of my pocket to see it was Jenni.

"Hello." I answered.  
"Can you take Molly for the night at your place?" She asked me.  
"Um I don't know Jenni."  
"Gabriella, you said you'd be free on call to take care of her don't make me fire you on the first day."  
"Ok, yes I can take her, when do you want me to drop her home?"  
"When I call you." Jenni then hung up on me and I looked at Molly who was watching me.

"Gabi? Was that Mommy?" She asked me.

"Yeah it was sweetie, your staying with me for a while." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok, cool, will I meet Troy?" She asked me.

"I think you might, he lives with me." She then smiled.

"Is it because you love him?" She questioned and I smiled at her.

"Yes I do, I love him very much."

"He has blue eyes like me, we're the same, he's big blue I'm little blue." I then laughed as I crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sure he'll love that."

"Can I see another picture of him?" She asked as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sure you can sweetie." I then got my cell and got a picture up and Troy and me and showed it to her.

"Awww, you two are cute." Molly commented and I kissed her head.

"Thank you sweet, shall we get you stuff and go back to mine?" I asked her.

"Yeah!"

After I had packed up a little suitcase for her and checked the house I got her car seat from the closet under the stairs and put it in my car and then drove Molly to mine.

I unlocked the front door to notice it didn't need it, meaning Troy must be home. I opened the door and Molly stepped in and I carried our stuff in. I dumped our stuff by the door and as I shut the door Troy stepped out and his eyes widened when he saw Molly.

"Babe? I thought you worked late?" He asked me completely confused.

"Yeah, I'll explain later." I told him and he nodded.

"You have eyes like mine." Molly commented as she looked up at him and Troy smiled as he looked down at her.

"So they are, that's cool." He agreed and Molly smiled.

"You can be big blue and I'm little blue, Gabi agreed earlier."

"Did she?" Troy asked as he turned to face me. "Did you say that Gabi?" He asked me.

"I did say that Troy." He then smiled at me.

"So who is this?" Troy asked.

"Troy this is Molly, she's having a sleepover tonight." I told him and he nodded.

"Sounds fun."

Troy helped me set up the spare room for Molly to sleep in whilst she watched TV in the living area.

"You can tell me why you've had to bring her home with you now." Troy told me as we put pillowcases on the pillows.

"Her mother rung me and asked of I could have her here, I said no and she said its part of the job and she'd fire me if I didn't do what was required." I explained to him.

"Wow, her mother sounds like a bitch."

"I know it's bad to say but she doesn't seem to care to much."

"Gabi, every parents different."

"I know."

"Am I sleeping in here?" Molly asked as she walked over to me and I picked her up.

"Yes you are sweetie, Troy and me are making the bed for you."

"Thank you Troy, thank you Gabi." Molly cheered and we both smiled at her.

"It's no problem Molly, your welcome anytime." Troy told her.

"Yay! Thanks Troy."

"No probs."

For the rest of the day we sat playing games and colouring in the living area. I could tell Troy was going to make a great dad as he did everything Molly wanted him to, he was also protective over her as she stumbled a couple times.

Molly seemed to enjoy our company and was really fond of Troy calling him 'big blue' which caused us both to laugh and her to smile.

When it was time for Molly to go to bed she stood in her pjs holding her blanket looking at Troy.

"Big blue?" She asked him, in her cute tired voice.

"Yes little blue?" He asked back with a smile on his face.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course I will sweet." He then got up from beside me and picked Molly up and then carried her up to the guest room.

Whilst Troy was reading to Molly, I did one of my assignments in which I have to complete in order to apply for my online classes.

When Troy came back downstairs we both got on with our work saying little to each other so we could get our work done. And once we were done we shared a passionate kiss and then went to bed but first I checked on Molly who was sleeping peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up the next morning to my cell ringing.

"Babe your phone." Troy groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head and I sat up to reach for my phone beside me on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my cell and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I need you to keep Molly until later today."

"What time later Jenni?"

"I don't care just not before seven, maybe eight, I'll text."

And before I could get another word in Jenni hung up on me and groaned.

"Who was it?" Troy asked me as I laid back down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jenni, Molly's mother."

"What did she want at this time?"

"To tell me not to bring Molly back until seven maybe eight tonight."

"What? She's her daughter what can be more important?"

"Mommy doesn't love me." Molly's sleepy voice commented and I looked up to see her stood in our bedroom doorway rubbing her eyes with her left hand and holding her blanket in her right.

"Mommy does love you Molly." I told her as Troy moved to pick her up and place her between us on the bed.

"Then why does she leave?" She asked as she settled in between Troy and me.

"Mommy's probably busy with work little blue." Troy told her but Molly shook her head.

"Mommy doesn't work, she says it's a waste of time."

"You listen to me Molly, work is important but Mommy must have a lot on to look after you, she doesn't mean what she says." I told her and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I like you Gabi, thank you for looking after me." She told me as she gave me a big hug and I smiled.

"I like you too Molly, I love looking after you."

For lunch Troy took us out to the diner down the road. We walked in with me holding Molly's hand and Troy with his arm around my waist. Molly was bouncing as we walked in.

"Can I sit next to big blue Gabi?" Molly asked me.

"Of course you can sweetie."

"Aww, what a cute family." The waitress commented.

"Thanks but we're not a family." I told her.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed as this little one looks the spitting image of you two, my mistake." She said as she showed us to a booth.

Once we were sat and the waitress had left Molly was drawing on her kids menu and Troy was watching me.

"That was strange, didn't expect a comment like that." I commented as I looked over the menu.

"No me neither. Umm Gabs?" He asked me in an unsure like voice which led to me to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about us contacting child services?"

"About what?"

"What do you think Gabi? Our baby."

I then looked down at the table and played with my hands.

"Baby? Who's baby?" Molly asked which meant I looked up at her and then Troy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, you see Molly, Troy and I had a baby." I told her as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Really? Cool, can I meet them?"

"No, sorry Molly you can't, she doesn't live with us." Troy told her as he took hold of my hands over the table.

"Why not?"

"We were young when we had her, our parents didn't think we could look after her so we let other people look after her for us." I explained briefly.

"Don't you love her?" She asked me and a tear then ran down my face.

"We love her very much Molly, we wish she lived with us but things happen for a reason. Everyday we think about our little girl, hoping one day we'll be able to meet her." Troy answered and I just started to think of the day we told our parents about the pregnancy, the night I went into the labour and the day my daughter was taken from my arms.

_flashback _

"They're going to kill us Troy." I whispered to my boyfriend who sat holding my hands beside me.

"No they won't, babe, don't worry."

"We're 13 Troy! We shouldn't be having sex let alone a baby."

"Calm down Gabi."

Earlier that day my boyfriend and I had found out I was eight weeks pregnant. Yes I know, we're 13, having sex and now expecting a baby, but we can't change what's happened.

"So kids, what's this big news you've got for us." My mother Maria asked as she sat down on the couch opposite is with Troy's parents, Lucille and Jack Bolton.

"We know this is going to disappoint you all but we can't change what's happened." Troy started.

"Just tell us what it is son and we'll decide what we think." Jack told us.

"Ok, right, well um..." Troy didn't know how to finish so I cut in.

"I'm pregnant." I murmured whilst looking at the ground.

"Your what?" My mother exclaimed.

"Mom please." I begged her as I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

"You two should not be having sex at your age! Let alone having a baby." Jack shouted at us and I cuddled into Troy.

"You can't keep it." Mom told me.

"What?" I cried.

"You can't have a baby at your age Gabriella."

"I'm not having an abortion, this baby deserves to live as much as all of us." I told them all.

"Your both too young." Lucille commented for the first time after hearing our news.

"Nothing you say will make me give up this baby." I told them all and then I got up and ran to my room crying my eyes out.

For the rest of the pregnancy I got called names and picked on and I was lucky to have Troy with me to help me through it. Our parents tried talking us into adoption but neither of us wanted that, but since we were under age our parents had a bit of control over the situation and pushed us into it.

I was due in a week and Troy and I were celebrating valentines day when I felt liquid run down my legs and pain soon followed.

"Troy, I think my waters broke." I told him and he jumped up.

"It's ok, everything's going to be fine, I'll call Mom to take us to the hospital." Troy reassured me as he then got his cell out of his pocket and then paced as he spoke to his Mom.

The time we got to the hospital my contractions weren't very far apart and I was getting scared.

As I laid in the hospital bed holding Troy's hand my Mom soon turned up for support.

"Your doing great baby." Troy told me and I smiled which soon turned into a frown at the next contraction.

After what seemed like hours of pushing we heard a baby's cry and I sighed.

"A beautiful baby girl, congratulations." My doctor announced and then our baby was wrapped up and passed to me.

"I understand this little one is being adopted, the adoptive parents will be here in an hour and a half." My doctor told me and then she left.

"She's beautiful." I commented and Troy kissed me and then our daughters head.

"She is."

"Please Mommy, don't make me give her to those people." I begged my mother but she shook her head.

"Your not ready to be a mother Gabriella and Troy's not ready to be a father, your both not mature enough." Mom stated and I held my baby closer to me.

"I don't want to let her go, you can't make me." I cried.

"You've got no choice Gabriella, you've signed her over."

"You made me! I never wanted to do that."

"Calm down baby, this isn't good for you or this little one." Troy reminded me as he gently ran his hand over our daughters head.

"Please don't make us, please don't let them take our baby." I begged once again.

"You've got no choice." Mom said harshly and then walked out.

"Mom? Please, we don't want to lose her." Troy said to his Mom with tears in his eyes and Lucille approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son but there's nothing I can do." She then looked over the baby in my arms and smiled.

"She's the spitting image of both of you, she has the Bolton eyes." She commented which made me cry harder just thinking of someone else bringing her up.

"I want to name her." I whispered after a couple minutes.

"Go ahead dear, I'm sure child services will except that, after all your still going to be on her broth certificate, no matter what she's your daughter, no one else's, no matter who raises her." Lucille explained.

"What do you think of the name we picked out Troy?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I love it, like I love this little one."

"Molly, her names Molly." I announced and Troy kissed us both on the head.

"It's beautiful." Lucille commented.

Forty five minutes later child services came in followed by a couple, a woman in her mid maybe late twenties and a man around the same age.

"There's my baby." The woman cheered as she approach me which led to me holding Molly closer to me.

"Hand her over." The woman told me.

"No! She's my baby not yours." I cried.

"Your not mother material girl, you must be a disgrace to your family for getting pregnant at your age." She then took Molly out of my arms and Troy wrapped his arms around me allowing me to cry into his chest.

"Our baby Troy! Our daughter!" I exclaimed.

"I know baby, I know, shhh, it's ok." He then looked up.

"Please, we named her Molly, please keep that, let us have something to do it's our daughter." Troy pleaded.

"Of course young man, little Molly here will be called Molly on her birth certificate, with what surname please?" The woman from child services asked him.

"Bolton, Molly Bolton." I told her without looking up from Troy's chest, as I couldn't watch Molly being taken from me.

"Lovely, we'll allow you to rest." Soon they all left taking Molly with them which caused me to cry harder.

"Molly!" I screamed and Troy pulled me close and tight to him and rocked me.

"Shhh, we will see her again, I promise."

"Promise is a big word Troy. I just want our baby."

I spent months in a clingy state to Troy and all I could think of was our daughter. Little Molly.

_end of flashback _

"Giving her up was the hardest thing I did Molly. I never wanted to let her go and I hope when we meet her that she'll understand we've always loved her." I told her.

"You'll make a great Mommy Gabi, and big blue will make a great Daddy." I then smiled at her.

"Thank you Molly." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"Did you give her a name?" She asked a few moments later as Troy ordered our food and drinks.

"We did, we got to name her."

"What did you call her?"

"We called her Molly, just like you." Troy answered as he turned to face us again.

"That's my name!" Molly cheered.

"Yeah it is, you both have the same name."

For the rest of lunch I wasn't really in a mood for talking and joking as every memory of my pregnancy and hour and a half with Molly came flooding back to me. I just wish we could meet her. I just want to hold her in my arms.

what do we think? HannahLR09 x


	5. Quick AN

Just a quick note to say sorry for the name mistake in chapter 3, I've updated it and it will soon be right.

thank you all for your reviews, I'm great full.

i will upload the next chapter late tonight early tomorrow. I'm glad you all like it. I've got the exact storyline for this and where I want it to go, so I'll be updating more or less everyday/ every other day xx :P

thank you once more

HannahLR09 X


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews. This story means a lot to me as it came to me whilst brain storming story ideas in school. I hope you all like it. Here's chapter 5.  
HannahLR09

Months later Molly spent most weekends with either me at her house of her round mine and Troy's . Molly's birthday has been and gone and she's now six years old just like our daughter. For a little holiday Troy was taking me with our families to a little holiday site we went to as kids and we were bringing Molly with us as Jenni was on a business trip, or so she told me.

As Troy drove us to the camp site Molly was in the back of the car looking at pictures we had of our daughter Molly from when she as a baby in our arms and the ultra sounds.

"She has blue eyes like us big blue." Molly commented.

"Yeah she has, the Bolton eyes as my parents referred to them as when she was born."

"She's a cute baby."

"Yeah she is." I murmured as Molly handed me back the pictures and I looked over them with tears welling up in my eyes. As one spilt over Troy placed his hand on my knee.

"It's ok baby, it's ok."

"I think we should try to find her Troy, it can't do to much harm right?" I asked him and he smiled.

"It's worth a try, we can have a look when we go back home." He told me with a smile on his face.

"You should find her Gabi, everyone needs a Mommy and Daddy." Molly commented.

"They do, but I'm sure our Molly is happy with whoever is raising her as her parents." Troy spoke with a trying to hard to sound positive voice.

"But she'll be happier with you two, your both great! You look after me all the time and I love it."

"We love it too Molly, your a special girl." I told her and she smiled brightly.

The rest of the car journey went spent singing and listening to songs on the stereo. We had a lot of fun and once we arrived we all got out of the car and Troy held Molly's hand up to the little villa our families had rented for the week.

As I opened the door Molly moved so she had her hands on my hips and was hiding behind me.

"Don't be scared Molly, they'll love you." I told her.

"I'm not scared Gabi, I'm a big girl." I then smiled.

"I know you are sweetie."

I then led her into the living area where Troy's parents sat with my Mom opposite.

"Hey everyone." I greeted and they all smiled at me.

"Gabi, you look beautiful dear." Lucille commented.

"Thank you."

"Who's this little one?" Jack asked as Molly stepped across from behind me where Troy was now standing. And once everyone looked at her they all gasped, which just surprised me.

"You found her." Mom commented.

"What do you mean? Found who?" I asked confused.

"She looks like..." Lucille started but then looked at Molly and back up.

"Never mind." She told me and then she moved and knelt down in front of Molly.

"What's your name sweetie?" Lucille asked her.

"Molly." Lucille then looked up at jack and then back at Molly.

"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm Lucille, but you can call me Lucy, I'm Troy's Mom."

"Hi Lucy, big blue looks after me." Molly cheered and she took hold of Troy's hand.

"Big blue?" Lucille questioned.

"Yeah, Troy is big blue and I'm little blue cause I have blue eyes but I'm small and Troy has blue eyes but he's big." Molly explained.

"Aw that's cute." Mom commented.

After we were all settled in it was time for Molly to have her bath and get ready for bed. I later sat on her bed in the room next to mine and Troy's reading her a story.

"Gabi?" She asked me as I put the book down as I finished it.

"Yeah?"

"Will you try to find Molly?"

"Yeah, I believe we will, it will be nice to meet her."

"You don't think that..." Molly then stopped herself.

"Don't think what sweetie?"

Molly then just shook her head. "Never mind."

"You sure? You know you can talk to me."

"I know." I then nodded and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight Molly. Don't forget Troy and me are only next door." She just nodded as she settled down and drifted to sleep.

When I got back downstairs I sat beside Troy and cuddled up into his arms and looked towards the TV. A couple minutes later I looked up to see everyone looking at us.

"What? You've all had something you've wanted to say but haven't. Is it to do with Molly? You know I'm her nanny." I asked them.

"She looks the spitting image of you two, she has the same eyes as you Troy." Jack commented.

"She's not our Molly. She can't be our Molly, she wouldn't be with a single mother, you know the rules of adoption, they have to be married, Jenni is raising Molly alone." I reminded them.

"Gabi, look at her, Molly has both of you in her, when you stood here with her in-between you, you looked like a family, a couple and their daughter. You can't say you haven't seen it." Mom pointed out.

It couldn't be. Molly wasn't our daughter. I mean come on, the adoptive Mom of our Molly would recognise me straight away, she'd remember me, after all she took my daughter not even two hours after I gave birth to her. There is no way Molly is our Molly.

"Your all imagining things. Molly is not our daughter." I bluntly said and then went to leave.

"When's her birthday Gabriella?" Mom asked me.

"February 14th, and I know what your going to say but that doesn't mean anything! I'd notice if she was my baby!" I cried and then ran to my room and laid flat on the bed and cried into a pillow.

I don't know how long I laid there crying but it couldn't of been long as no one came to check on me until I felt someone tapping me.

"Gabi? Why are you crying?" Molly asked me and I looked at her.

"Don't worry Molly, it's nothing." I told her as she climbed on the bed beside me and then cuddled into me.

"Don't cry Gabi. I don't like seeing you cry." I then wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Your a good girl Molly." I told her and she smiled and then drifted to sleep and I did the same.

I woke up the next morning with Molly sleeping peacefully in my arms and Troy the other side of her. I looked down at Molly but just couldn't see any resemblance of either Troy or me in Molly. I don't know if that was because there wasn't or because I didn't want to see it.

I watched as they both slept and I smiled to myself.

"What you smiling about?" Troy asked.

"Just you both are so cute when your sleeping." He then smiled.

"I know, your cute too but your cute all the time."

"Thanks Bolton."

"Listen don't get upset about what our parents said yesterday." He told me.

"Ok." Was my only response as I had nothing else to say. I didn't want to think about it.

We just laid there for a while and as Molly started to stir Troy looked me in the eye.

"Do you see a resemblance?" He asked me.

"No." I said as Molly's eyes opened.

"Where am I?" She asked as rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You and Gabi fell asleep in here last night little blue and I didn't want to disturb you." Troy explained to her.

"Oh, sorry, Mommy says it's bad to not sleep in your own bed."

"Don't worry, we're not mad, it was ok, you cheered me up." I told her and she snuggle into me.

"Mommy doesn't let me do this." Molly commented after a couple minute of silence.

"Well we don't mind." I told her and she nodded.

"What are we going to do today?" Lucille asked us over breakfast.

"Don't mind, as long as it's fun for all ages." Troy answered her as he filled him mouth a mouthful amount of pancake.

"Troy. That's disgusting." I told him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Manors Troy." Jack warned him.

"Sorry." Troy apologised after he swallowed the food.

"Ok, so today, seeing how the weathers good we could spend the day at the beach." Mom suggested.

"Sounds good." I commented as I started to help Molly cut up her pancakes.

"Do you like the beach Molly?" Mom asked her and Molly watched me cut up her food and slowly nodded.

"There's no need to be scared sweet." Lucille told her and Molly nodded.

"Ok, so beach if is, after this you kids go get ready whilst we pack up everything we'll need for dinner." Jack instructed us and everyone nodded.

When we were at the beach, Jack and Troy were setting up our little spot we had picked out on the sand, whilst I applied sun cream to Molly, who's eyes were fixed on the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Gabi, can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

"Of course."

"I can't swim and I'm scared of water." She whispered into my ear.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you say? We didn't have to come here."

"I didn't want to say no, Mommy shouts when I say no."

"Saying no isn't going to get you in trouble, not with us and it shouldn't with your Mom. Why are you scared of water?"

"I just am." She told me whilst looking down and I knew she wasn't telling the real reason.

"Ok, well don't worry, you don't have to go in the water if you don't want to but if you do Troy or me will be with you at all times, ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Good girl." I then finished with the sun cream and everything was sorted, so everyone took a spot on either the sand or the beach chairs.

Molly was working on a sun castle with Troy and we were all watching them.

"He's good with her, he's always been good with kids." Lucille commented as she watched her only son.

"Yeah he is, Gabi's the same." Mom agreed.

"Yet you wouldn't let us keep our daughter." I murmured as I flicked through a magazine.

"You were both so young Gabi, you weren't ready for a baby." Mom told me.

"You didn't know that, we didn't have a chance to prove if we were ready or not." I then got up and joined Troy and Molly with the sand castle.

Around one Troy was out swimming and Molly was watching him.

"You want to join him Molly?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ok, come on." I then took hold of her hand and we walked into the water and once I reached my waist Molly was in my arms and Troy came and joined us.

"Hey little blue, joining me I see."

"Don't let me go." Molly told me and I could hear from her voice she was scared and Troy moved forward as he heard it to.

"I won't let you go, we're here to keep you safe." I told her and she nodded.

After ten minutes Troy was moving around the water with Molly secure on his back.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim little blue." Troy told her.

"Really? You promise."

"I promise, we can go to the pool tomorrow."

Molly then smiled brightly and tightened her hold on Troy.

"Thank you big blue."

"Anything for you."

As I watched them together it made my heart break, they had such a good relationship and Molly trusted him with everything. I can't see her being our daughter. Not in a mean way but I don't see anything to make her ours. I could be proved wrong one day, but for now there is no point in worrying about it.


	7. Important AN- sorry

Just a quick note in response to a review.  
I personally haven't seen or read a fanfic with this idea or story. If there is, I'm very sorry, I didn't know and I wasn't copying, I swear. Please forgive me.  
This originally had different character names from a plan of an English essay, I just switched it up to HSM.  
Once again I apologise of readers believe I'm copying. I'll stop if that's whats wanted.  
I'm sorry. I hate copiers so I'd never be one. I honestly didn't know if there was one like this before.  
Molly is the name of one of my friends and also of a family member, that's where that name come from.  
Please forgive me anyone who thinks I've copied.  
Sorry once again:( HannahLR09


	8. Teaser- Chapter 6

After our holiday I had a week off from work to fully focus and work on my school work. I had also been looking into getting into contact with child services and possibly finding out about Molly.

I was on the phone with one of my best friends Taylor, where there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on Tay." I told her as I made my way to the door as sat as I could. Whoever it was, was bound to be getting drenched, it was tipping it down with rain.

As I pulled the door open and saw who it was I gasped and nearly dropped my phone.

what do you guys think? It's just a teaser for now but rest will be up soon.

Hope you all understand my last AN.

HannahLR09


	9. AN - sorry Also teaser for chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for not updating for like ever! It's summer break now so I'll be updating much more. The next chapter should be up in a couple days I'm just editing it.**

**once again Im so so sorry. Stupid computer broke and then fanfiction wouldn't let me log in.**

**anyway new chapter for young will be up in a couple days but here's a short ****_short _****taster.**

After our holiday I had a week off from work to fully focus and work on my school work. I had also been looking into getting into contact with child services and possibly finding out about Molly.

I was on the phone with one of my best friends Taylor, where there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on Tay." I told her as I made my way to the door as sat as I could. Whoever it was, was bound to be getting drenched, it was tipping it down with rain.

As I pulled the door open and saw who it was I gasped and nearly dropped my phone.

"Tay, I'm going to have to call you back." I told her through the phone and then I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Can I help you?"

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Daniels and this is Officer Johnson, can we come in and have a word?"

"Of course yes, come in." I then led them into the house and shut the door behind them. I led them into the living room.

"Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"No thank you." Officer Johnson told me.

"Miss Montez, does a Mr Troy Bolton live here as well?" Officer Daniels asked.

"Yes he does, he's my boyfriend."

"Could you call him and ask him to come home, we'd like a word with his as well."

"Of course." I then got my cell out my pocket and quickly dialled Troy, who luckily answered after the first ring.

"Baby is everything ok?" He asked as he answered.

"Troy you need to come home."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"The police are here Troy and they want to talk to us."

"Oh, ok, I'll be straight there. I'm getting into my car."

"Ok Troy, hurry."

I then hung up and faced the two gentlemen.

"He's on his way."

"Wonderful."


	10. Chapter 6

After our holiday I had a week off from work to fully focus and work on my school work. I had also been looking into getting into contact with child services and possibly finding out about Molly.

I was on the phone with one of my best friends Taylor, where there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on Tay." I told her as I made my way to the door as sat as I could. Whoever it was, was bound to be getting drenched, it was tipping it down with rain.

As I pulled the door open and saw who it was I gasped and nearly dropped my phone.

"Tay, I'm going to have to call you back." I told her through the phone and then I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Can I help you?"

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Daniels and this is Officer Johnson, can we come in and have a word?"

"Of course yes, come in." I then led them into the house and shut the door behind them. I led them into the living room.

"Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"No thank you." Officer Johnson told me.

"Miss Montez, does a Mr Troy Bolton live here as well?" Officer Daniels asked.

"Yes he does, he's my boyfriend."

"Could you call him and ask him to come home, we'd like a word with his as well."

"Of course." I then got my cell out my pocket and quickly dialled Troy, who luckily answered after the first ring.

"Baby is everything ok?" He asked as he answered.  
"Troy you need to come home."  
"Why? What's the problem?"  
"The police are here Troy and they want to talk to us."  
"Oh, ok, I'll be straight there. I'm getting into my car."  
"Ok Troy, hurry."

I then hung up and faced the two gentlemen.

"He's on his way."

"Wonderful."

"Can I asked what this is about?" I asked them.

"We'll discuss this once Mr Bolton is here."

We sat in an awkward silence until Troy walked in and disturbed it.

"Babe? What's going on?" He asked as he saw me first and then his eyes followed mine to find the officers.

"Officers. What's going on?" Troy asked us.

"Take a seat Mr Bolton, while we ask you two a couple questions." Officer Daniels told him and Troy then sat down beside me.

"Right, do either of you know a Ms Jenni Alexson?" Daniels asked us and I looked at Troy.

"Um yes, she's the mother of the girl I nanny." I told him and he nodded as he wrote it down.

"So you obviously know Molly Alexson. Now how is she? Is she a good kid for you Miss Montez?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's wonderful, she's really well behaved." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Ok, how about you Mr Bolton? Do you know little Molly?" Officer Johnson asked him.

"Yes, I look after her when she stays the night and Gabriella is catching up on school work." He told them and the officers then looked at each other and then at me

"Miss Montez, do you sit in the room when Mr Bolton is left with Molly? Or are you somewhere else?" Johnson asked me.

"I'm normally at the library or in another room yes, why?"

"Have you ever witnessed Mr Bolton acting angry around Molly?" Johnson continued to question me.

"No, only if she has seriously misbehaved, like you would with any child."

The officers then got up and showed me and picture and it was of Molly and bruises on her arms and I gasped at the sight.

"What happened to her?" I asked them.

"According to Ms Alexson, her daughter was dropped of home with these all over her arms and after getting checked out they are from abuse. Little Molly is scared to talk to us but she told her mother that a boy who looked after her shouted and hit her." Daniels explained and then he faced Troy.

"And he fits your description Mr Bolton, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you down the station for questioning." Johnson then got up and put Troy into handcuffs.

"This is ridiculous, Troy would never harm a child." I told them as they started to lead him away.

"Gabi don't worry, I haven't done anything this is a misunderstanding." Troy tried to reassure me.

"Mr Bolton, it would be better for you if you didn't say anything." Daniels told him as they led him outside and I started to cry as I followed them.

"Please, he hasn't done anything." I begged them.

"I'm sorry Miss Montez, we have to do our job for the sake of the child." Johnson told me.

Once Troy was in the cop car they drove him away and I ran back inside to get my stuff and then drive to the police station.

This has to be a mistake Troy wouldn't harm anyone let alone a little girl.

Sorry it's short but it's really a filler chapter. HannahLR09


End file.
